Going Alias
by Tragediane
Summary: G. Callen becomes an alias which results in an imbroglio. Sam Hanna POV, most of the story. Some swearing. No pairings. A canon short story. I don't own these characters and the TV series, but they're fun to play with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: G. Callen goes alias which results in an imbroglio. Some swearing. No pairings. Short story.**

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment. <strong>

**My stories are a work of my imagination and I do **_**not**_** ascribe them to official story canon. This is a work intended for entertainment outside the official storyline owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA. I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Off the Reservation**

**Scene 1**

Going off the reservation was one step too far, but going alias suited him fine. Callen slid into an alias as if it were one of his favorite, blue, long sleeve, T-shirts. He dressed in the outfit Hetty had set out for him. Not his style of clothing, but aliases were his favorite part of the job as an undercover ops agent. He enjoyed putting on a new persona and he was good at it.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said, "you almost ready?"

He came out of the dressing room and presented himself. "Yes, Hetty. Anything else I need to know?"

"You studied your alias?"

"Up until late last night."

She frowned.

"I got some sleep."

"Good. Long, two days ahead of you."

Of course, for Callen sleep didn't always mean getting eight hours of sleep like a normal person. Sometimes he couldn't shut his mind off to the world around him.

For the next forty-eight hours, Callen got the opportunity to be someone else and it thrilled him. Darius Exley was the man's name. Callen spent several days researching him. When he finished, Callen found it easy to slide right into his new persona and be him. A philanthropist with money to burn and a sizable bank account.

"Where's Sam?"

"Right behind you, Mr. Callen," she said. "I still have more work to do on his alias. Eric has more backstopping to write on both your aliases. You need to get going." Hetty handed him his credit cards, check book, cash, driver's license, and passport. "Any questions or concerns?"

Callen examined each card before pulling out his wallet and placing them in it. "No."

"Here's your new cell phone. This time don't lose it."

"The keys to the black Mercedes," Hetty said, handing him the keys. "Please bring it back in one piece."

"Thank you, Hetty, I'll do my best."

"It better be more than your best, Mr. Callen. One piece," she said, admonishing and shaking her finger at him.

He grasped the keys in his left hand and strode toward NCIS Los Angeles Headquarter's exit. Callen climbed into the Mercedes and smelled the leather. He loved the smell of leather and especially the smell of a new car. The feel of supple, new leather satisfied his senses. After he started the engine, Callen backed down the long driveway to the main street. He was extra cautious when driving one of the government's vehicles and more so if it was one used for an undercover ops alias. This time was no exception. He pulled onto the main street, weaving into traffic.

After thirty minutes, Callen entered the freeway onramp, heading toward Beverly Hills.

A navy blue car swerved in front of him, missing his front bumper by inches. A late model, foreign sedan with clean plates. It slowed. He glanced in his rearview mirror and noticed another car of the same make and model as the front car, edging closer to the Mercedes. Clean plates too. Not good. Callen needed to take evasive maneuvers soon. Before he could make his move, the car behind him rammed his bumper, causing a slight whiplash in his neck. He slowed, making it impossible for the rear car to ram him again. Callen grabbed his cell phone and started to dial Sam. It was the last thing he remembered. Another car of the same make and model sideswiped him, sending his car down a ravine into a gully below.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Sam watched the emergency room doctors and nurses work on his partner. Most of G's injuries appeared to be minor scraps and bruises, the worst a severe concussion. But the bad news was the black Mercedes, totaled. A head was going to roll as soon as the attached body was well again. He smirked, remembering the last time G had totaled one of the federal government's vehicles he had used for an alias. Sam was glad he wouldn't be the recipient of Hetty's wrath on this one. It didn't matter if this wasn't G's fault, the wrath of Hetty would soon be upon him. He chuckled.

Sam listened to his partner as the doctors asked him questions, attempting to orient him to name, time and place. For some reason, G wasn't answering the questions as he should. Sam decided it was time to expedite the situation. He stepped into the private, secure cubicle and up to partner's left side. "G, just answer the doctors' questions."

"G?" he asked. "Who's he?"

"Come on, man, don't pull this crap on me," he said. "It's too early in the day."

"Who are you?"

"Are you serious, man?"

"Yeah, you my attorney?"

"You're what?" Sam raised his voice.

"Attorney."

"I'm your partner." He smirked.

"Partner? I don't have a partner."

"Man, you're cruising on this," he said. "Hetty will give you hell for totaling the Mercedes."

"It's _my_ Mercedes," Callen said. "What are you talking about?"

Sam decided to end the conversation. He wasn't getting anywhere with G. Time to call Hetty and give her the bad news. He entered a secure waiting area and dialed her number.

"What's happening, Mr. Hanna?"

Always right to the point. "Callen's been in an accident."

"The Mercedes?"

He swallowed hard. "Totaled."

"Totaled?" Hetty asked. "How?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"How's Mr. Callen?"

"Severe concussion and contusions. The doctors are assessing him right now. No reports."

"Keep me updated on all accounts."

"Please patch me into Eric."

"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"I need surveillance footage for the camera on the first freeway onramp, heading west from headquarters."

"Got it. You'll need to come in and see this."

"On my way as soon as I let G know I'm leaving." Sam switched his phone off and reentered the secure cubicle. "G?"

"Who is this person?" Callen asked. "And who names someone with an initial and that's all?"

"Okay, what's your name?" he asked, shifting his weight to his other foot, getting more impatient by the minute.

"Darius."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, trying to be a smart-ass?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Man, when Hetty gets wind of this—"

"Hetty? Who's that?"

"You play games with me and I'll… no, Hetty will ream you a new one."

"What games? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're serious, man?"

"Very."

Sam left the cubicle shaking his head. He took the doctor aside. "We've got a serious problem here."

"I noticed."

"I can't reveal much more because this is tied to a case," he said. "Let's just say my partner needs to be in a heightened, security room. We don't know what's going to come out of his mouth."

"No problem."

"Thank you." Sam rushed out of the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Sam perused the video which Eric had found. Clean plates. Damn it.

"Although there were clean plates and the drivers hid their faces from the cameras, I got these for you." Eric brought the pictures up on the big video screen. "Reflections off of mirrors and other reflective objects. Working on face recognition as we speak."

"Nice work, Eric."

"Here's one now, a ghost though, sorry," Eric said. "Here's the other two, also ghosts. Sorry, Sam. I'll keep working on these. I'll get Nell working on this as soon as she finishes the other task you gave her."

If anyone could find the true identity of a person it was Eric. He'd wait to see the results. "Did Callen make any phone calls before he was hit?"

"Yeah, he started to dial you," Eric said. "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"Callen just checked out of the hospital, Against Medical Advice."

"Let me see." Sam leaned over Eric's right shoulder. "Damn it. Hetty's going to—"

"I'm going to do what, Mr. Hanna?"

"It's Callen, he's gone AMA."

"Find him now, Mr. Beale," Hetty said. "Go get him, Mr. Hanna."

"Sending his information to your cell phone."

"Ah, Hetty, we've got a problem," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Hanna?"

"He has a severe concussion."

"How severe?"

"Memory loss."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Amnesia."

"And?"

Sam swallowed hard. "He thinks, damn, believes he's his alias."

"What?" Hetty's jaw dropped.

"Crap!" Eric said, again. "You're not going to like this, Hetty."

She leaned over his left shoulder. Her jaw dropped. "Shut him down, Eric," Hetty said. "Cut off his credit limit now." She faced her agent. "Bring him in right now, Mr. Hanna. He just bought the most expensive Mercedes off the show room floor."

_Nice choice, G, a Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster. Hey, G paid only $475,000, that's a steal, because if he knew his partner's alias he added all the accessories. _Sam hurried out of the OPS Center, stifling a laugh. A big grin graced his face as he descended the stairs two at a time. G had done it now. He'd gone off the reservation, _all the way_ off the reservation. So much for it being Kensi who'd lose her mind. By the time he reached the bullpen to grab his jacket, he was laughing out loud.

"What so funny?" Kensi asked. "I haven't seen you laugh in a long time."

"Can't talk right now, Kens," he said. "I'll brief you when I get back."

Sam rushed out of the building and hopped into his Dodge Challenger. He better get to G before the cash and checks in his pocket burned a hole in his pants. Sam hoped his partner kept the GPS's he had in his keys. If he didn't there'd be no way to track him. In addition, he hoped Hetty had the Beverly Hills police stop and detain his partner. He let out the breath he'd been holding with a long sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

Sam slowed the Challenger. He saw the police and his partner talking on the side of the road. No, it was more like an argument. Great, just what he didn't need right now. He needed a compliant G, not a belligerent and argumentative G. He parked behind the patrol car on North Canon Drive. Sam strode up to his partner.

He flashed the officer his badge. "I'll take this from here, thank you." He faced his partner, hooked an arm around his shoulders and guided G toward his Challenger.

"Not you again," Callen said. "Where are we going? I need my car."

"The police are impounding your vehicle for now."

"I've got stuff in there I need."

"The officer is bringing your shopping bags to my car."

Callen stopped short of the car. "Who are you?"

"Your partner, man."

"I told you, I don't have a partner."

"Don't argue with me, G," Sam said. "Damn it. Hetty's going to rip you a new one."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callen said. "My name is Darius, Darius Exley."

"You're name is G. Callen."

"What kind of name is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"An initial for the first name? What's with that?"

Sam stifled a laugh. "Just get in the damned car." He opened the passenger door.

"Why?"

"Don't push it, man, get in the car."

"I'm not pushing it. Where are you taking me?"

"To work."

"Work?"

"Damn it, G, don't pull this crap on me."

"I'm not pulling anything," he said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam sighed. "Get in." He shoved his partner into the car.

"Nice ride."

"You truly have gone off the reservation," Sam said more to himself than his partner. He laughed to himself. Man, this was going to be a gas with Hetty, Kensi, Deeks, Eric, and Nell.

He opened the trunk for the officer. The guy brought over two handfuls of store brand, shopping bags and placed them inside.

"We'll be waiting for Ms. Henrietta Lange to sign off on the vehicle." The officer left.

Sam closed the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. "Put on your seatbelt."

"I like to live dangerously."

"Damn it, G, either you put it on or I will!" Sam started to reach over his partner to grab the seatbelt.

"Don't go all gay on me now," Callen said. "Get your hands off me!" He hooked up the seatbelt.

"Give me your wallet."

"What?"

"Your wallet."

"The hell I will!" He started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Sam locked the doors. "You do that and I'll bring that officer back here to arrest you."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me," Sam said. "The wallet."

Callen dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He tossed it over.

Sam thumbed through the wallet. "Give me the damned credit cards."

"What?"

"Don't act stupid with me."

"I'm not."

"Not in your wallet," he said. "The cards. The check book. The cash. Driver's license. Passport. Place them all in the glove compartment."

"Hell no, they're mine."

"Do it before I tackle your sorry ass."

"You don't have to get all weird on me." Callen withdrew everything from his pockets and placed them in the glove compartment.

"Everything."

"Damn." He sucked on his lower lip and pulled out the wad of cash from his front pants pocket. "There, satisfied?"

"Yeah." Sam started the engine and drove toward headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

Off and On the Reservation

Scene 1

Sam Hanna stifled his laughing the entire drive back to headquarters. Every time he even thought of the imbroglio G was in, he started to chuckle to himself. He'd loved to be a fly on the wall when Hetty sat G down in the archive room of her office. He was as rouge as an agent could be and yet it was all in his mind. Sam thought this had to be a first for any agent. Now he was curious and he'd research this incident in the history section of the archives.

Forty minutes later, Sam parked in his spot at NCIS Los Angeles Headquarters.

"Don't move." He climbed out of his car, grabbed the bags from the trunk, stopped at the passenger door, and pulled all the credit cards, checks, cash, and IDs from the glove compartment and stuffed them into the shopping bags. "Okay, out." Sam waited by the passenger door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To work. No more questions."

"I have a right to know."

"You'll know soon enough," he said. "Don't argue. Stop fighting this, G."

"For the last time, my name is Darius Exley."

"Fine. Walk with me." Sam was about ready to rip G a new one before Hetty even touched him. He opened the door and ushered him inside. "Stay with me."

"I'm not a child so stop giving me these simplistic and childish directions."

"Damn, stuff it, G, just stuff it." He thought about shoving the shopping bags in his hands up his partner's ass and he chuckled to himself. Sam looked forward to seeing his partner's ass reaming by Hetty Lange. He approached her desk and set the bags on the floor. "I suggest you sit down." Sam pressed down on G's shoulders with a gentle shove.

Hetty entered the area and sat across from her agent. "What in the hell is going on, Mr. Callen?"

"My name is Darius Exley, Mr. Darius Exley."

"Don't press this, Mr. Callen," she said. "Where's the credit cards, checks, cash, and IDs?"

"All in the bags," Sam said.

"What did you buy, Mr. Callen?" Hetty stood and stared into the bags. "How much did you spend?"

"None of your business."

"My money, my business."

"My money!" Callen stood and backed away from the desk.

Sam pushed him forward and pressed his partner back into the chair. "Answer her questions."

"This is too strange," he said. "I don't know either one of you."

"I want him to see Nate right away," Hetty said. "Take him upstairs, he's expecting him."

Sam grabbed his partner by the arm and lifted him off the chair. "Let's go, G."

"Get your damned hand off me!"

"Mr. Callen, you'll cooperate in any way you are told to do so. Understood?" She gave him a stern look.

He nodded.

Sam guided G upstairs toward Nate's open air office. He pushed his partner through the door into the room. "Sit here." Sam directed him to a chair in front of Nate's desk.

"Who are you?" Callen asked.

"Nate Getz, an operational psychologist," he said.

"I need my Mercedes and the clothes I just bought myself," Callen said. "And I'll be on my way."

"Fat chance, G," Sam said. "Stay here and talk to Nate." He left.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 2

After Sam and Nate escorted Callen to NCIS's private doctor, they took him back to headquarters. Sam entered the bullpen with Callen in tow.

"So," Kensi asked, "is he certifiably crazy?"

"Certified." He laughed.

"I'm not crazy!" Callen sat in his chair. "Just a little off."

"Yeah, off your rocker," Deeks said, entering the bullpen. Now he loved his seat, straight across from their rouge agent. He grinned and sat.

"What's so amusing, Deeks?"

"You going off the reservation."

"What reservation? What the hell are you talking about?"

"How long until the amnesia wears off?" Kensi asked.

"About a week," Sam said, "he's showing signs of it dissipating. About the time when the concussion starts to heal."

"I don't know how much longer I can handle his confused nature," Deeks said. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Sit on him for a week."

"You should shoot him." Deeks laughed. "He's gone off the reservation."

"Where do you want me to shoot him?"

"His ass, because he's being a pompous ass," he said. "Oh, sorry, that must be his alias who's the pompous ass."

"Yeah." Sam smirked.

"I don't appreciate the comments," Callen said.

"All true."

"I can't help myself."

"Yeah, I get that about you." Sam laughed. "Seriously, G, you said I should shoot you if you go all the way off the reservation. I think this qualifies. Should I follow through with your request?"

"This is different."

"How different?"

"Damn it, Sam, I can't help myself."

"You keep saying that," he said. "Exactly what does that mean?" He stifled a laugh.

"I'm stuck."

"Stuck in the muck?" Deeks asked, laughing.

"This isn't funny."

"No?" Sam asked. "It's not only funny, but it's fun."

"At my expense."

"Yep, love watching you squirm as a worm on a hook about ready to be eaten by a gigantic fish."

"Not funny and I'm not laughing." Callen frowned.

"Wait until Hetty finishes with you."

"Damn it."

"You totaled _the_ Mercedes."

"I heard you bought another Mercedes with your alias's credit card," Kensi said. "And you bought the most expensive Mercedes on the show room floor."

"Does everyone know everything I did?"

"Yep," Sam said, "after all we're investigating who sideswiped you."

"Great, this wasn't my fault," he said, rising off his chair.

"Where are you going, G?"

"Some place where I don't get bantered for something I can't help." He strode toward the gym downstairs.

"You poor thing," Kensi said, chuckling.

"Later, need to keep him under my thumb, doctor's orders," Sam said, following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 3

The next morning, Sam strode into the OPS Center with Callen.

"What did you find for me, Eric?"

"Actually, it was Nell who found it."

"All three vehicles were registered to Callen's alias's arch nemesis, Ostap Drubich," Nell said.

"Well, your accident proved to be fruitful, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, entering the OPS Center. "You've managed to bring Darius Exley's number one enemy out into the open. We've determined he's an Ukranian operative in this country illegally. Good work."

"For what?" he asked. "Getting my brain all messed up so I don't know who I am?"

"In time, Mr. Callen, you'll be back to your old self."

"Yeah, if my partner doesn't shoot me first." Callen smirked.

"I ought to slug you for that one," Sam said. "Sounds as if there's some of your old self coming back."

Hetty smirked while watching her two agents getting back to near normal. "I sent Kensi and Deeks to track down Mr. Drubich and arrest him."

"Wasn't that supposed to be my job?" Callen asked.

"You're off for the week, Mr. Callen," she said. "And Mr. Hanna is sitting on you." Hetty left the OPS Center.

Eric and Nell glanced sideways at each other and stifled laughs.

"I saw that." Callen turned to leave.

"G, you're not done up here."

"I'm tired of being babysat by you."

"Less than twenty-four hours and you're a bona fide pain in the ass." Sam pulled out a chair and pointed to it.

Callen shot Sam a 'if looks could kill, you'd be dead by now' glare and plopped down in the chair.

"You're doing research into Ostap Drubich for the next two hours," he said. "And since you're so tired of me, Nate will come up to babysit you."

"What?" Callen shot off his chair. "No way!"

"Yeah." Sam shoved him back down on the chair. "Have fun."

"Where are you going?"

"Helping Hetty sort out the mess you made when you purchased the Mercedes, the clothes, and the jewelry."

He swallowed hard. "Hell."

"Yeah, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or in this case Hetty wanting to ream you a new one," he said. "I doubt you'd like to change tasks."

"Thanks, Sam."

"That's more like it, buddy."

Nate sauntered into the OPS Center. "What do you need me to do, Sam?"

"Babysit our off-the-reservation agent."

This time, Eric and Nell were unable to stifle their laughs.

"Damn it, I'll never live this one down," Callen said.

"Probably not." Sam smirked and strode out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 4

After returning the Mercedes to the dealership and the clothes and jewelry back to their respective stores with Hetty, Sam decided to sit in his chair in the bullpen. Mopping up his partner's imbroglio, proved to be a tiresome day for him. He closed his eyes for a few minutes.

"Some people get too much sleep around here," Callen said, entering the bullpen and sitting down.

Sam jerked awake. "I need it after dealing with your messes."

"Thanks for nothing."

"Attitude, G."

"Yeah, well, I'm damned sick and tired of being made the laughing stock of this undercover ops assignment."

"That's what you get for going alias on us." Sam smirked.

"I ought to slug you hard for that one."

"But you love me too much and I fixed the Mercedes muddle. So you owe me."

"Muddle?"

"Yeah, not to mention the clothes catastrophe. So you owe me a second time."

"Catastrophe?"

"And how about the jewelry heist? So you owe me a third time."

"Heist?" Callen sighed. "I didn't steal the jewelry. Damn it, Sam, I was in my alias."

"Yeah, like I said going alias on us." Sam laughed. "Would you rather have me say you went off the reservation?"

"Stop this!" Callen slumped down in his chair.

"As Kensi said yesterday, 'you poor thing.'"

"You're not going to stop razzing me about this?"

"Nope," Sam said. "Too much fun."

"You don't stop even when we get to your house."

"Nope."

"Tired of it all ready."

"I'm not," he said, "but I should've shot you. It would've put both of us out of our miseries." Sam laughed.

Kensi and Deeks ambled into the bullpen.

"We nabbed your nemesis," Deeks said.

"Nabbed? You couldn't come up with a more creative word, Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Hey, sounds as if he's starting to emerge from going alias on us."

"To hell with this crap!" Callen shot off his chair and strode toward the exit.

"G, you're not finished with this."

"I am," he said, not looking back at his team.

"I think he's going rouge again," Kensi said, stifling a laugh.

Sam ran after him, catching up with him before he reached the door. "You can't be left alone."

"I'm tired of all this banter."

"Get used to it because you've got another week before you're fully recovered."

"This sucks."

"Yep. Too bad," Sam said. "We're always razzing Deeks and now it's payback. Sometimes you got to take what's coming to you." He wrapped his arm around his buddy's shoulders and turned him back toward the bullpen.

"I need to work out."

"Off limits," Sam said. "Remember the doctor's orders?"

"Yeah, sucks."

"You can watch me punch the bag."

"Or I can punch you."

"You that angry with me?"

"No, just annoyed with the bantering."

"Take it, G, you're good at dishing it out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 3**

**On the Reservation**

**Scene 1**

Two weeks later, Callen stepped into the OPS Center followed by Sam, Kensi, and Deeks.

He looked forward to a new undercover ops assignment and hoped it would take everyone's mind off the last assignment. Maybe the banter would end too. Maybe. "Show us what you got, Eric," Callen said.

Eric presented the music video he, Nell, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks had compiled on their team leader's 'off the reservation' imbroglio.

Callen's jaw dropped. He backed away from the OPS Center's biggest screen.

"You look great in that color, G," Sam said, noting the now rosy color on his partner's cheeks.

"And you think this is funny?"

They all nodded.

"All done in love, of course, G."

"If this is love, what does hate look like?"

"Probably the same, buddy," he said. "You deserve it for the horrible crap you pulled on us through the years."

"I've only known Deeks for a short time."

"Get over it, G."

On the screen, Callen saw the Mercedes dealer's surveillance video. Next he viewed the surveillance videos from the clothing and jewelry shops. Most embarrassing, he witnessed the Beverly Hills police officer pulling him over. He cringed when he saw Sam drag him by the arm and shove him into the Challenger. Not to mention, the two handfuls of shopping bags placed into the car's trunk by the police officer.

"Lofty-headed, snide remarking, pompous, pain in the ass, attitude you had there," Sam said.

"Damn it, it was my alias," he said. "I couldn't help myself. I was stuck in my alias."

"That's for sure," Kensi said.

"Do us a favor and don't ever become that man again," Deeks said.

"Okay, I've heard and seen enough of Darius Exley," he said. "Shut it off."

"We rather like the music video and plan to use it for training purposes," Sam said.

"The hell you will!" Callen seethed inside. "I'll find it and destroy it."

"Copies made, encrypted, and stored," he said.

"You're kidding me? Tell me this is some kind of joke."

"Nope."

Callen took in a deep breath and sighed long.

"When you get over it, G, we'll destroy it, but not until then."

"Yeah, how not to become an alias," Deeks said.

"Or how not to go off the reservation," Sam said. "You'll be equally excited to know you're the first undercover agent to get stuck in his alias."

"Excited?" Callen asked. "I'm never going to live this down."

"Would you rather I shot you as you requested a couple of months ago?"

"Might be less painful." He frowned.

"Make sure you watch the ending," Sam said. "It's the best part."

The end of the video showed Sam and Hetty returning the Mercedes, the clothing, and the jewelry. Callen felt the heat rise to his face again. The next picture showed Sam holding up a card with the total value of goods purchased. _Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster, $475,000 which includes accessories. Clothing, $300,000. Jewelry, $225,000. _

"A rather expensive undercover ops, G."

"That's it!" He flipped on his heels and strode toward the doors.

"Wait for it!" Sam yelled after him.

Callen glanced over his right shoulder.

"Happy April Fool's Day! We love you!" Were the last words on the video screen.

He faced them. "There's no encrypted copies?"

"Wouldn't do that to you, G."

"Damn, you got me," Callen said. "Beware, yours are all coming back at you. It's payback time." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hoped you all enjoyed my first short story. I'm used to writing novels so this is a huge change and it was fun!<strong>

**As always, reviews welcome.**


End file.
